Brain Switcheroo, The Mad Thoughts of Marty as Doc
by Irish Bug
Summary: What if Marty and Doc switched brains? Very, erm, odd and, erm, pointless. I NEED HELP FINISHING and on writing summaries....


Hihi! I cannot possibly write any more of my fics right now, so I'm creating a completely random and stupid one! Haha, everyone makes fun of Marty, and so am I. Even though I love him and he is so cute, he's just so fun to make the stupid one! This chapter is dedicated to Anakin McFly and Back to the Chaos, the ones who gave me the idea to write something completely random and stupid! All the "excellent"'s are all Anakin McFly's fault!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ Oh, this is after the movies.

Disclaimer: I do not own BttF. If I did, I would team up with Anakin McFly, and we would put printable theme music for all the instruments we play (GO RECORDER!) on the DVD. OK, here goes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi! My name is Marty McFly. I am friends with a guy named Doc. Doc is cool. I like Doc. He's smart. I wish I was that smart. Well, I go to his house a lot, and one day I decided to help him with a machine that he built in the 50's that didn't work. He want's to make it work now. I hope it works. It reads minds. That's really cool. I want to read minds.

Well, when Doc and I hooked the thingy up to each other's heads, he turned it on and tried to read my mind. He said, "I'm not hearing anything. Um, you're not thinking anything!"

Wow! It works!

After he tried some more, I saw a pretty red button. It said, "Do not push under any circumcisions." No, wait. It said, "Do not push under any circumstances!" I wonder what circumcisions are. I must find out. Well, the button looked nice and shiny, and as my finger got closer to it, Doc yelled. I pushed it, and then I was on the floor. So was I. Wait, I saw me on the floor. EXCELLENT! ((DUDE!))

When I sat up, I screamed. Or, the other I screamed. I look funny when I scream. But I'm kinda cute. After the other I yelled at me for pushing the button, I realized that I talked like Doc. 

"Dude, me! What's up!"

"I'm not you, I'm Doc!" I yelled, "That button switched our brains!"

"EXCELLENT!" I yelled. I looked down at the cool coat I was wearing. Or, Doc was wearing. But now I am Doc! EXCELLENT!

"Marty, never push a button I don't tell you to!" said Doc. It was funny watching me yell at myself.

"Dude, I'm sorry!" I said. I really wanted to stay friends with Doc. He's really nice and smart. Now I look nice and smart! But Doc looks stupid. OH WELL!

"It's all right, Marty," said Doc, standing up. As he tried to figure out a way to switch our brains, I got up and started to act like Doc. It was fun. I laughed. I want to laugh more often. Maybe I should hit somebody with a flute. That would make me laugh. But I don't have a flute. I wonder if Doc does….

……….

By the end of the night, Doc couldn't think of a way to switch our brains. So I tried to teach him how to be me. See, I had to go to school, but Doc would have to go for me. _I _can't go! I think that the teachers wouldn't like an old man in their class who says he's really me. Doc says that I should just stay asleep in the lab and not touch anything. I will. I'll look for a flute to hit someone with. If he has no flute, I think he may have a saxophone.

Well, it took a long time to teach him to be me. He promised, first of all, that he wouldn't kiss Jennifer, but not offend her. I don't wanna break up with her. Then, I had to teach him how to skateboard. That was hard. I figured it would be easier to use the hover board since he's done it before, but he called me an idiot and said that he couldn't ride the hover board to school in 1985. I think he was right. I don't know why, though. _I've _ridden it, and people only looked at me funny and gasped. Whatever. He's the Doc. Or, he's me and I'm the Doc. THEN I'M RIGHT! I'm so very confused now. More than usual.

Well, we stayed up and I taught him how to hook onto cars and do it right. He got pretty good after a few hours, but we had to wear lights on our heads to see. We were done at about 1 in the morning. I was tired. My search for the flute tomorrow will be hard. I need sleep….

……….

OK, that was pointless and short. It' short cuz I must leave to go to Open House at school. Advanced Band is playing and I'm the only bass clarinet in the school! YAY! I'm special! ^-^ R/R please! I have no idea how I'm gonna continue this, prolly Doc at Hill Valley High and Marty searching for a flute or a sax. Please give me suggestions, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! This is to Gora: GORA + AARON 4 EVER!!!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU! Sorry….


End file.
